Amy Rose
'''Amy Rose '''is a thirteen-year-old, anthropomorphic pink hedgehog who the leader of Team Rose and a member of the New Freedom Fighters. She is also Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Amy is a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with pink fur and bright green eyes. She also has peach skin that covers her arms and muzzle, and pink, shoulder-length hair that is similar to Sakura Haruno, with a red hairband to hold her hair in place. Amy wears a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She is sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. Amy is most of the time the sensible member of her friends and takes care of all of them, which makes her like the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and takes the role of the problem solver, who attempts to understand both sides of an argument and keep the peace. She is very bright and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she is rather temperamental with sometimes aggressive tendencies. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her Piko Hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got completely hysterical and depressed when she lost it. She considers it her identity and believes that without it she is nothing. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *Great Physical Strength - While not strictly superhuman, Amy has high physical strength. She is able to wield her apparently heavy Piko Hammer with little effort, and she can swing it around with enough force to smash clean through metal and send enemies sky rocketing. *Super Speed - Amy is capable of running at super speeds, which sterns from her practice of chasing after Sonic and her innate hedgehog abilities. **Homing Attack *Enhanced Endurance - Amy shows high levels of superhuman endurance despite her small size. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Amy has as well good acrobatic skills and agility, being able to handle and swing her large Piko Hammer gracefully and without disturbing her when airborne, perform various forms of movements and tricks when launched into midair. Combat Skills *Skilled Martial Artist - Though she usually fights with her hammer, Amy is a highly trained martial artist and uses it against opponents in close-range combat. Her way of martial artist is combined with her acrobatics, making her like a "unique dancer with fighting skills". Intelligence *Keen Intellect - Amy has demonstrated strong leadership and organization capabilities, and is a quick thinker and tactician of considerable intelligence. *Archeology Knowledge - Amy is a history buff who has studied the legends and lore of her mysterious world and has useful knowledge of the ancient areas that she explores with her friends. Miscellaneous Skills *Excellent Tracking and Searching Skills - Amy has on several occasions proved to possess excellent tracking and searching skills, especially when she is looking for Sonic. As demonstrated during her searches for Sonic, Amy is able to, through a mix of dowsing and just plain searching, locate the general area of the person that she is looking for, no matter where in the world they are. In fact, at least in Sonic's case, Amy is able to "feel" that the person she is looking has been in a certain location. *Juggling - Amy is proficient at juggling, when trying to impress Sonic. *Skilled Decorator - Amy is quite the accomplished decorator with a real feel for color and shape. *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy Equipment *Piko Hammer - Amy's primary weapon is the Piko Hammer, a large pink and yellow hammer, capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts, which she can summon out of nowhere at will. Amy wields her hammer to perfection and is highly adapt and knowledgeable in its usage. Being both very powerful, graceful and fluid with it, she can combing its powerful strikes with her own acrobatic skill, thus ensuring no movement with it is wasted. Amy mainly uses its as a melee weapon and to perform acrobatic stunt, utilizing it as a hook to swing on bars. However, she is also able to use it as a long-range weapon by throwing it as a projectile with efficient accuracy. *Pink Rose Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Boyfriend and Teammate) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit (Best friend and sidekick, close as sisters) *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat (Close friend and older brother figure) *Froggy *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chocola Chao *Sticks the Badger (Close friend and partner-in-combat) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Julie-Su the Echidna *Sally Acorn *NICOLE *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (Ally and rival) *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *Emerl (Foster "son") *Omochao *Charles Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog Rivals *Rouge the Bat *The Babylon Rouges *Rosy the Rascal (Arch-rival) *E-106 Eta (Also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Nega *Scourge the Hedgehog *Rosy the Rascal (Also Arch-rival) *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligan *Walter Naugus *The Shadow Vipers *Pri'Oth Ix *Black Doom *The Black Arms *Lyric the Last Ancient Former Enemies *Chaos Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehogs Category:Team Rose Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Mobian Taskforce